


Daddy

by zemole



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: Shameless daddykink cause I saw a picture on tumblr where Dave was looking way too much like he likes being called daddy.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> https://larsflathead.tumblr.com/post/177174849985
> 
> This picture to be exact.

Dave’s mouth is hot against his, bruising kisses are pressed to his lips, Dave’s newly grown goatee scratching against his face. It drives him wild. Dave looked so good at their photoshoot today, his chocolate locks fell in natural waves past his shoulders, he’d paired a turtleneck and a beautiful pinstripe blazer together, making Dave look older, more mature. 

“Tell daddy what you want.” The drummer whispered seductively in his ear. His hands were busy making work of the pajama pants Kurt had on, slipping his hand inside and rubbing against the singers errection. “Come on baby, daddy needs to know.” 

Kurt stifled a whimper, he hated being vocal during sex, his face hot in embarrassment at Dave’s words. Kurt had only recently learned about Dave’s daddykink when he’d jokingly called the brunet daddy during an interview, that night Dave had fucked him hard from behind, a fistful of his blond hair and laying hard wacks on the singers ass. He demanded Kurt beg to cum, call him daddy, and beg so pretty. He’d caved and done it, in the heat of things he’d been desperate, needing release more than anything. 

That was the start of it all, and it didn’t seem like Dave was in any hurry to move on from this kink. 

“I w-want you to fuck me daddy.” Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, the shame written on his face. 

Dave placed a kiss to Kurt’s lips, “That’s a good boy, daddy will make you cum sweetheart.” 

Kurt found himself being lifted into Dave’s arms and being carried to the bed. He was gently placed in the middle, and Dave crawled onto the bed and over to him. “Such a beautiful boy, deserves all of daddy’s cum.”


End file.
